The purpose of this project is to study the molecular nature of visual pigments. The topics of interest are: 1) Spectroscopic properties of visual pigments by computer analysis of absorption spectra; 2) Correlations between cone cell morphology and visual pigment content in goldfish; 3) Correlations between cone morphology, pigment type, habitat, and evolutionary trends among the bony fishes; 4) Band structure in visual pigment absorption spectra; 5) Roles of phospholipids in solubilized cattle rhodopsin.